1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing mechanism of an optical scanning device and an imaging forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an optical scanning device, which has been one of the primary components of an image forming unit equipped in an image forming device such as a copier and a complex machine, comprises a housing such that a light beam is guided in an interior. This housing is supported by being fixed to a frame provided within a chassis of an image forming apparatus.
According to an example of a fixing mechanism of an optical scanning device which has been suggested, a housing of the optical scanning device is screw-fastened using a standard pin such that a screw part is provided on a frame.
However, a heat generating part such as a polygon motor, which scans a light beam, is stored inside the housing. Therefore, it is not possible to prevent the housing from deforming due to the heat generated by the heat generating part. When a deformation due to heat cannot be released due to the housing being completely screw-fastened to the frame, a significant, localized heat deformation occurs. When such a heat deformation occurs on the housing, the location of the scanning line may deviate, thereby causing a deterioration in the quality of printing.
Further, according to the conventional housing, the housing of the optical scanning device is screw-fastened to the frame, as described above. As a result, the assembling operation cannot be performed efficiently. Further, there is a problem in that a staff member with specialized technical knowledge is required in order to exchange the optical scanning device.
Considering the problems described above, the present invention aims to prevent a deviation in the position of a light beam caused by a heat deformation of a housing. At the same time, the present invention aims to make the assembling process easier such that a user may exchange the optical scanning device on his or her own.